Aishi part 1
by juliette'sakuta ryusei
Summary: neon-kurapika


author note:hahhhahahahaha akhirnya aku buat fic yang sama sekali gak jelas ^^

ok...capcus langsung ke story xD

warning:pairing kura-neon,sori ye disini hisoka jadi bandot alias banci kejedot TT^TT

kurapika :kurama...

kurama :ada apa kak *kesadaran masih lima watt*lukira lampu xD*

kurapika :apa kau lihat neon?

kurama :nggak...tuh hoammmmm

kurapika :kalo nguap jangan gede-gede,nanti keselek kebo lho

kurama :aish si kakak,,,masih aja percaya ama kayak begituan *nguap*keselek kebo*pingsan*

kurapika :*marah-marah* tuhkan baru juga dibilangin,badung sih,gitu tuh kalo gak nurut ama kakak,kualat maneh

gon :kurapika,,kurama,,,kurapannn*emang ada?*  
Ohayo minna-san *nyapa sambil kayang*

kurapika :ohayou gon,kamu bisa kayang?,sejak kapan?

gon :he...he...he...,baru tau ya,aku bisa kayak waktu aku masih bayi xD

kurapika: =="a

oh ya gon,,apa kau lihat neon?

gon :yap...tadi aku lihat dia pergi dengan pairo tadi pagi

kurama :*bangun dari pingsannya* pairo,neon,,jangan-jangan,,,,,,

kurapika :*ngibrit pake pesawat jet*

kurama :kakak kau mau kemana?

kurapika :nyari pairo-neon (on,on,on)*gema*PLAAAK*

neon :ayo tarik terus pairo!

pairo :IYA,IYA*narik pancingan dgn sekuat tenaga* sepertinya ikannya besar deh

neon :bagus itu pairo,ayo tarik lagi pancingannya,tapi jgn ampe patah,itu pancingan kan kita pinjem diem-diem tanpa sepengetahuan gon

pairo :iya aku tahu *narik pancingan*

tapi muka neon dan pairo tang tadi ceria tiba-toba menjadi pucat kecut jeruk purut (gak pake hantunya) karena pancingan yang mereka pinjam tanpa sepengetahuan gon itu patah

neon :PAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH H!*teriak naik keatas pohon*

pairo :bagaimana ini *panik mode on*

neon :pakai lem

pairo :mukamu,,disini gak ada lem

neon :=="

pairo :kenapa?

neon :pairo,kamu jangan meluk aku deh,,kamu tau kan aku pacar kurapika

pairo :siapa yang meluk kamu,tanganku masih bersih,lihat *nadahin tangan*

lagipula aku tak akan mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi hak temanku

neon :kalau begitu siapa yang memelukku? *nengok ke belakang* *horor face* ku...ku...

kurapika :NEOOOON! UNTUNGLAH KAU TAK DIAPA-APAKAN OLEH PAIRO

Neon :KURAPIKA LEPASIN,,BUKAN MUHRIM TAU!

kurapika :kan kali-kali neon,kita kan udh pacaran :p

neon :mukamu! kalo gak dilepas juga ane lempar nih kulit duren ke muka ente

pairo :kalau pacaran jangan disini dong...bahaya ah bahaya

kurapika :diam kau pairo,,,kau mau kubunuh ya

pairo :*bunuh kurapika*

kurapika :ahhh...ahhh...ahhh TT^TT xD

neon : ==a

pairo :kurapika,itu suara kesakitan model *piiiiiiip* ya =="

kurapika : xDa xDv

neon :yadong ihhh =="

pairo :yadong tuh member super junior ya?

kurapika :SHINDONG WOOOOOY,,,SHINDOOONG Dx

neon :pairo kamu elep ya?

pairo :elep?

neon :sebutan buat fans suju xD

kurapika :ELF,ELF,ELF TT_TT

neon :sudahlah sayang jangan menangis lagi *cia cia cia cia xD*

kurapika :gimana aku nggak nangis,orang kalian sama-sama sarap kayak authornya TT^TT

pairo :sing sabar ae meladeni kami ^^

neon :lebih baik kau bantu kami membenarkan pancingan milik gon ini

kurapika :*masih meluk neon* patah ya,itu sih gak apa-apa buat yakin gon gak akan marah.

neon-pairo :*cengo*

kurapika :GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

teriakan kurapika yang keras itu mengejutkan seisi orang yang ada dirumah itu,saat mereka berlari menuju kamar kurapika mereka sangat kaget ketika melihat mata kurapika dipenuhi dengan darah

kurapika :sa...sakit sekali

neon :KURAPIKA!*lari ke arah kurapika* mata mu dicungkil oleh siapa,jawab aku *nangis*

kurapika :a...aku tidak tau..saat itu aku masih tertidur

neon :meskipun kau tertidur,kau pasti merasa kesakitan kan saat matamu dicungkil

kurapika :nggak tuh

kuwabara :*mind* dasar kulit badak =="

neon :*ngambil sapu tangan dari saku piamanya* ini,pakailah sapu tangan ini,,hapus darahmu,tapi saputangan ini hanya untuk kamu,bukan untuk orang lain,kalau dipakai orang lain nanti peribah warnanya

kurama :*bisik ke killua* wih,itu pasti sapu tangan ajaib dari om dedi kokbusyet kalo kagak dari om lambad

killua :yepp =="

leorio :neon...itu sapu tangan ajaib dari dedi kokbusyet ya

neon :nggak,saputangannya nemu di empang lele tetangga

pantes aja dari tadi mereka mencium bau kagak enak dari saputanga neon xD

*TO BE CONTINUED*


End file.
